Neo Sannin
by wind-element14
Summary: Naruto is taken in by Jirayia and Tsunade at a young age and they will train him to be able to take on anyone along with his team mates he will rise through the ninja world into the strongest shinobi ever story has been adopted by echo uchiha
1. the prodigy is born

**Hey everyonethis is my second story that i decided to write since im kind of stuck on my story kitsune shinobi. **

**This story is going to be different from my other story. i was reading a couple stories and i decided i wanted to write a story were Naruto was friends with Sauske. while it is easier to write about him being a dick because that is what he is i decided that i like stories about him and narutobeing friends. So i hope you enjoy and remember to review and if someone could please please please recommend me a site to translate jutsu in to the japanese version i would be forever grateful. And i do not own Naruto although iwould love to.**

It was a normal peaceful day in Konoha until the peace was shattered by an ear peirceing roar.

The roar came from a gigantic fox with n ine tails swishing angrily back and forth destroying whatever they hit.

"Hold it off until the Yondaime can get here." One of the shinboi launching jutsu after jutsu at the fox shouted.

Everyone redouble their efforts in aq vain attempt to hold the fix back until their leader could make it to the battle field.

An man in a red vvest with a headband with the kanjin for oil on it summoned up a man sized toad. he told the toad tolaunch some balls of oil at the fo. when the toad launched to balls of oil the man launched a few fireballs

the size of baby elephants. the fireballs caught the balls of oil making the flames white hot thatslammed into the giant fox. the Kyubbi roared his anger into the night.

All of the sudden there was a flash of yellow and a giant puff of smoke. Once it cleared everyone started to sholut in happiness at the site of their Hokage standing on top of the toads boss summon Gamabunta.

The Yondaime looked on sadly at the Kyubbi that was looking at him in ppure bloodlust. The Yondaime didn't even flinch at the massive KI coming off of the demon.

"Hey gaki you know that is the Kyubbi no Kitsune over there right?" Gamabunta said to the Hokage on top of his head.

"Yes i know Bunta could you hold him off for a few minutes while i seal him?" the Yondaime asked his summon as he started to go through handseals at a rapid rate with one hand while he used his other hand to hold on to his only son.

gamabunta pulled out his massive tanto and charged at the Kyubbi. when he had got close enough he slashed at the Kyubbi. thekyubbi roared and launched several fireballs at the toad boss.

Gamabunta jumped back and launched a few water bullets at the fireballs effectivly canceling the Kyubbi's attack.

One of Kyubbi's tails lashed out towards the ground gouging out a huge chuck of the ground and threw it at Gamabunta.

The cheif toad jumped high into the air and launched several more water bullets at the Kyubbi.

"Bunta get close i just need a few seconds" the Yondaime shouted at the the toad as he was coming close to finishing the massive amount of handseals.

The cheif toad nooded at the Hokage and leapt at the gigantic fox and closed his webbed hands around its neck.

The Fourth Hokage finished his handseals and with a cry of **"Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin" **he pumped a massive amount of chakra into the jutsu.

To everyone on the ground it looked like nothing was happening but to the Yondaime and the Kyubbi they could see the Shinigami floating behind the Fourth Hokage.

The kyubbi was frozen in fear as the Shinigami reached his hand through the Yondimes body and grabbed hold of his soul.

The kyubbi roared in pain as the Shinigami started to pull his soul out of his body. Kyubbi tried fighting back in vain as his soul was completely extracted from his body.

The Fourth Hokage started to do a few more hand seals and slammed his hand onto his sons stomach with a cry of **"Hakke Fuuin Shiki" **a seal appeared on the boy's stomach.

The Yondaime staggered he was almost out of chakra. pulling up the last bit of chakra that he had he started to make more handseals. after a few seconds he placed his hand on the seal that he put on the boy's an said in a quiet voice **"Shisou Fuuin." **With that the Shinigami placed the soul of the Kyubbi into the seal on the boy's stomach. one he did that he ate Minato's soul and disappeared.

The Yondaime fell of of the cheif toads head and plummeted to the ground. Just as he was about to hit a large tounge with multiple peircings in it wrapped around him and lowered him to the ground. With that Gamabunta disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

The man with the red vest and the headband with the kanijin for oil on it rushed to the Hokages side.

"Minato are you still there he asked as he kneeled next to the boy of the Hokage?"

"Jirayia your the gaurdian for little Naruto here take care of him as if he was your own." The Hokage said as he handed the baby to the man identified as Jirayia.

"Don't worry i wont let a thing happen to him." Jirayia said as he took the baby from Minato as he started to coughup blood.

"Make sure the villiagers see Naruto as the hero he is." The Fourth said as ehe coughed up more blood.

"I don't know if they will Minato they will probably see Naruto as the Kyubbi."

"I have faith in them they will come around just please make sure Naruto is ok."

"Dont worry Minato i will take care of him." Jirayia said as the Hokage closed his eyesz and died on the battle field.

**The Council Chamber 1 hour later**

"We must kill him before the Kyubbi tries to take revenge." another civilian counselers said

everyone in the council chambers were shouting at one another each one attempting to be loude3r tothe next.

Sarutobi was standing next to Jirayia and Tsunade and they were all glaring at the civilian counselers.

both Jirayia and Tsunade started to flare their chakra and KI silencing the civilian counsel.

Sarutobi started to speak "We will not kill an innocent childjust to satisfy you stupidity." he yelled at the counsel scaring the shit out of them as he hardly ever go mad.

"Me and Tsunade are staying in the village to watch over and train our godson to surpass us and his father who would be disappointed in you fools. How do you think to Yondaime would feel about your animosity towards his only son." Jirayia yelled getting a nod from Tsunade.

"You lie that demon is not the child of our beloved Yondaime-sama." screeched the ever annoying Yumi Haruno.

"You better fucking belive it bitch I was there when the little gaki was born so sit down and shut your god damn mouth bitch." Tsunade shouted focusing her immense KI on the civilian counseler.

Sarutobi sighed as this was going no where anytime soon. "Enough this meeting is over i am granting custody of Naruto Namikaze to the coustody of Tsunade and Jirayia." Sarutobi said leaving no room for argument as he and the two sannin left the room.

"Jirayia, Tsunade i want you guys to train him well he's going to need to be able to protect himself from the villagers ignorance. Hopefully when the village hears that he is the son of their hero they wont treat him as bad." Sarutobi said with a sad tone in his voice due to the ignorace of the village he loved.

"Don't worry sensei me and Tsunade-hime will make sure by the time he's 10 he will be able to give you aand us a run for our money." Jirayia said with confidence in his voice as he smiled at the little boy in his arms.

"I hope for everyone's sake he doesn't inherit his fathers love for pranking everyone." Sarutobi said as they all shivered remembering the chaos Minato caould cause when he wanted.

**Hey everyone this is my second story like i said i will make Sauske and Naruto friends and this will be a Naru/Hina fanfic because that is my favorite pairing. i will not be giving Naruto the Sharingan in this fanfic although if i can find more info about the rienngan i might give him that but im thinking of something else but either way he will have a bloodline, andhe will be strong as i hate the weak version of Naruto in the manga and anime. well enoguh of my rant ill be going now let me know what you think and remembeer to read and review always. Jaa ne.**


	2. the friends meet

**Hey everyone Im Back for chapter 2 this is more of a transition chapter for the future chapters and I am thinking about putting a bloodline in the next chapter so if anyone has any ideas im always open to suggestions. Also I do not own Naruto in anyway I am just making the story how I want and in no way profit from these stories. Now on with the chapter.**

"NARUTO" Tsunade screamed looking around the huge compound she and Jiraiya lived in while hey raised little Naruto.

As it was she could not find the little know as Naruto Namikaze. It had been hell raising him with Jiraiya since he unlocked his chakra at the tender age of five and had jounin level control by the age of eight due to the vicious training she and Jiraiya put him through to make him stronger.

As Tsunade and Jiraiya feared he had inherited his father's love of pranking as he terrorized the villagers when the showed open contempt for him. And on the few times he was caught in the act he managed to lead even the Anbu members on chases for hours while he would throw stick bombs and paint filled balloons at them.

"NARUTO if you aren't in front of me by the time I count to five neither I nor Jiraiya will train you for a whole month." Tsunade screamed out.

"1, 2, 3" and faster than she could blink Naruto was standing in front of her. The only problem was he was upside down.

Tsunade sighed "Naruto get off the ceiling."

Naruto dropped down and looked at her with his usual grin that reminded them so much of the Yondaime.

"Naruto you're going to be late for the academy." Tsunade said as she handed him his equipment, which consisted of scythe, two kunai holders, a shuriken pouch and a equipment pouch.

"Ahh Kaa-san do I have to go to the academy I'm already chunnin level won't it just be detrimental for me to be with people weaker than me?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto never under estimate anyone even those that are weaker than you for that could be your very downfall." Tsunade lectured.

Naruto sighed but knew she wouldn't be convinced otherwise he buckled on all of his equipment and grabbed his scythe and made a half seal and disappeared is a cyclone of wind.

**Academy**

Iruka had just got his class settled when wind started to gather in a certain spot and started to swirl causing a cyclone in the corner of the room as papers and books flying every where.

As sudden as it started it stopped to reveal a young boy with blonde hair that was dressed in a solid black muscle shirt showing off his well developed muscles and crimson pants.

In his hand was a scythe that had what seemed like crimson veins going up the length of the black handle. The blade was double edged and was black as the blackest night as it didn't even reflect any light scaring the kids a little at the appearance.

"And who may you be?" Iruka asked eyeing the young boy a little cautiously.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said shocking half of the class.

Iruka started to sputter as he recognized the boy. "You're the Yondaime's son?" Iruka asked shocked.

Naruto scowled "Yes my father was the Yondaime but I am Naruto not just his son." Naruto said with a little animosity in his voice.

Iruka could understand as he didn't want to live in his father's shadow the rest of his life.

"Ok well tell the class a little about yourself." Iruka said gaining a confused look from Naruto.

"How about your just say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Iruka said trying to be helpful towards the boy.

"Well my likes are Tsunade and Jiraiya ramen and training, my dislikes are arrogant people and people who judge you for something you can't control. My hobbies are training and spending time with my godmother and godfather. My dreams of the future is to be the strongest shinobi to ever live so that I can protect my friends, loved ones, and Konoha." Naruto said as he grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you Naruto you may take a seat where ever you want." Iruka said as he turned around and got ready to start the lesson again.

Naruto started to head to the back when he saw someone that made him grin mischievously.

He headed down the isle pass some desk and stopped in front of the person who caught his attention.

"Hey Sauske-teme how ya been since the last training session?" Naruto said grinning down at his best friend.

"Ugh been soaking because of that crazy perverted slave driver you call a god father." Came the reply from a smirking Sauske.

Naruto sat down next to him after Sauske pushed the girl sitting next to him out of her chair.

Naruto just shook his head at the way his friend treated his fangirls.

Naruto took the now empty seat and turned toward Sauske.

"So you coming by for another session and spar tonight?" Naruto asked tuning out Iruka as he and Sauske already knew everything he was saying from Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Of course I would never miss the chance to be trained by the legendary Jiraiya and Tsunade even if he is a pervert that Tsunade always ends up beating up because she's a pervert killer." Sauske said grinning at their teachers antics.

"Sauske Naruto pay attention." Iruka shouted from the front of the class.

Naruto and Sauske looked back towards the front both thinking of the time they met each other for the first time.

**Flashback four years ago**

_Naruto was at the playground and a couple of the kids there were making fun of him calling him a demon and telling him he should just die._

_All of the sudden one fell over holding his head. All of the kids turned around to see who attacked their friend._

_They saw a young boy with a duck butt style hair holding a rock in his hand. _

"_Who the hell are you to tell us what to do you brat?" The biggest one asked._

"_The names Sauske Uchiha and I'm telling you to leave that kid alone he's done nothing wrong to you." The young boy shouted at the one who asked him the question._

_The other boys started to whisper as they were getting ready to leave instead of anger someone of the Uchiha clan one of the greatest in the village._

_The other boy wouldn't budge as he started to make his way over to the Uchiha heir._

"_I don't give a flying fuck who you are I'll still beat the shit out of you for challenging me." The older stupider boy said as he charged at Sauske._

_Sauske didn't move an inch as the younger boy rushed at him. He slowly raised his arm and had fully extended it by the time the boy was almost on him. He cocked back his arm and threw the stone he was still holding directly towards the boys head._

_The stone connected with a sickening thud as the boy dropped to the ground unconscious._

_When they saw their leader fall they all turned around and ran away from the play ground._

_Naruto looked up at the boy that helped get rid of those mean older boys. Sure he could have kicked their ass but he knew his position as the jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi no Yoko. If he had even laid a finger on those boys the counsel would have been asking for his head._

_He looked at the boy smiling as he offered a hand to pull Naruto off the ground._

"_Hi my names Sauske Uchiha what's your name?" He asked the young Namikaze._

"_My name's Naruto Namikaze. Thank you for helping me do you want to play with me." He asked brightly smiling at the Uchiha._

"_Sure I don't have to be home for awhile what do you want to play?" Sauske asked the boy trying to be polite as he really was a nice person despite what people thought._

"_Want to play ninja it's my favorite game." Naruto asked loudly glad to have a friend._

"_Sure." Sauske said as the two started to jump all over the place throwing fake shuriken at each other._

_**5 hours later**_

"_Sauske where are you it's time to come home." His brother Itatchi called out looking for his little brother._

_He heard kids laughing at the playground so he decided to look their._

_What he saw shocked him. His little brother was playing with the jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi. He was happy his little brother found a friend and glad that naruto found a friend to kami knows he deserved it._

"_Sauske-kun it's time to go home but I see you've made a little friend, and it's nice to see you again to Naruto-kun." Itatchi said._

"_Nice to see you to weasel-san, will you be on duty tonight?" Naruto asked politely_

_Getting a nod from Itatchi he turned back to Sauske "It was nice to play with you I hope we can hang out again." Naruto said smiling at Sauske while he raised his hand to the young Uchiha._

"_You bet Naruto maybe tomorrow." Sauske said clasping hands with Naruto also smiling._

"_That's nice but we have to get going Sauske-kun or Outoto-san and Kaa-san will be very angry." Itatchi said while he grabbed Sauske's hand and they started to leave with the two new friends waving goodbye to each other._

**Flashback end**

Both of them smiled at each other almost knowing what the other was thinking.

"Okay everyone start heading outside it's time for the weekly sparring matches." Iruka said as everyone got up and rushed outside to the courtyard where there was a platform for sparring matches.

"Ok as usual we will take challenges first then line ups, so does anyone want to challenge anyone?" Iruka asked.

"I want to challenge the new kid I bet I could beat him with one punch." A loud animalistic boy shouted from the crowd.

"Ok then will Naruto Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka step up to the platform." Iruka said while Naruto and Sauske shook their heads in pity for the arrogant boy.

Nevertheless Naruto walked up onto the platform and stood across from the boy as Iruka put his hand in the middle of them.

"Ok now no lethal force Naruto you will be allowed to use your scythe but don't damage the boy to much same goes for your claws Kiba." Iruka stating the rules before calling go and jumping away from them.

Kiba dashed at Naruto claws extended thinking he could finish him off with one hit.

Naruto just stood there waiting for Kiba to get close. Once Kiba had reach his reaching range and tried to claw him Naruto ducked under the boys fist and punched him in his side sending the boy flying.

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock at the display of strength.

"What I was taught by Tsunade of the sannin what do you expect." Naruto said sarcastically to everyone get nods of agreement as he walked back to stand next to Sauske.

When he got there the Uchiha gave his a high-five and they both laughed at Kiba's arrogance.

"Ok up next does anyone want to challenge anyone else?" Iruka asked the crowd of students.

Sauske looked at Naruto who in turn looked at him both smiling mischievously.

"Sensei me and Naruto want to fight." Sauske announced as he and Naruto jumped on to the platform.

Iruka sighed as he went up and explained the rules again and called begin and jumped away quickly.

Both Naruto and Sauske looked at each other before going through seals.

"**Katon:** **Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **Sauske shouted as he blew a massive fire ball at Naruto

"**Doton Doryuuheki" ****Shouted Naruto as he spat out a bunch of mud that formed into a barrier in front of him intercepting the gigantic fire ball.**

**After Naruto felt the flames stop he punched the wall with his massive strength and broke the wall sending shards of rock towards Sauske who just blurred of sight and reappeared in front of Naruto his fist cocked back about to punch Naruto.**

**Naruto leaned back into his handstand and tried to kick Sauske in the face by rotating his hips and swinging his legs into a 180.**

**Sauske leapt back and started to do more seals.**

**"Lightning style: thunder cloud jutsu." ****He screamed out channeling a massive amount of chakra into his jutsu creating a grey cloud over Naruto's head. **

Naruto started to dodge around as lightning strikes started coming out of the cloud and tried to strike him.

After a few minutes of doing this Sauske stopped the jutsu to save chakra.

Naruto blurred out of sight as did Sauske. The kids started to look around trying to find the, even Iruka couldn't keep up with them at the speeds they were going at.

Finally Naruto and Sauske blurred back into slightly looking like they went through hell.

Using a half seal naruto transported behind Sauske and placed his scythe at his neck.

"Give up Sauske-teme you lose." Naruto said his playful tone returning.

"You know I never give up Naruto and by the way you might want to turn around." Sauske said.

Naruto's eyes widened and he jerked back his scythe decapitating the Sauske standing in front of him.

That Sauske vanished in a poof of smoke as Naruto turned around to get decked in the face sending him flying across the platform.

Iruka seeing that the match was heating up to much jumped in and called a halt.

"That was a good match you two you guys are already strong if you guys could fight at that level." Iruka said to the smiling duo.

Thanks Iruka-sensei." They said in unison.

"Well after that intense match im sure none of you are up for class so you may go home for the day." Iruka said as the class cheered.

Naruto and Sauske grinned and did a half seal and Naruto disappeared in a cyclone of wind and Sauske disappeared in a swirl of flames.

**Jiraiya's mansion**

Both boys appeared at the front door and walked inside.

"Ero-sennin, Baa-chan where are you guys we're ready for training." Naruto shouted as the walked through the house towards the training grounds out back.

Naruto and Sauske found the two Sannin out back waiting for them.

Jiraiya grinned "let the torture begin." He said as he smiled sadistically at the two boys.

**Seven Hours Later**

Naruto and Sauske sat on the ground sweating and breathing heavy.

Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed battered a little but they were both smiling at the two boys on the ground.

"Well you two managed to give us a good fight." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Yea you guys seem to be and high chunnin low jounin levels and together you could probably beat an Anbu captain." Tsunade said looking down at her godson and his best friend.

The two boys grinned before grimacing.

"Hey guys me and Sauske are going up stairs to sleep let his parents know please." Naruto said as he and Sauske started to drag themselves up the stairs to Naruto's bedroom to get some rest.

**Hey everyone im back and I know these chapters are short but there going to pick up and ill ask like I have in my other story please I need a translating site so I can use my own jutsu. Other than that read and review Ja nee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I finally decided to write another chapter for this story even though my story Kitsune shinobi is my main focus I figured it was time to take a break and update this story. So read and enjoy. I do not own Naruto.**

**Academy day of the gennin exams**

The class room was chaos in a whirl of noises and movement of the excited students hoping to pass and become shinobi of their village.

"Everyone sit down and shut the hell up." Iruka shouted as he walked into the room.

Almost immediately everyone took a seat and became deathly quiet. Iruka was shocked but shrugged it off as excitement for the test.

"Ok now as you all know today is the gennin exams you will be tested on weapons skill, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu." Iruka explained watching as the students took in every word he said as if their life depended on it.

"Now we will begin the genjutsu and ninjutsu portions of the exams and then do the taijutsu and weapons skill outside. Now when I call you name come up and perform a bushin, a henge, a kawarmi, and an extra jutsu for extra credit. After that you will be placed under a genjutsu and be required to perform one." Iruka said before looking at his clip board and started to call out names.

"Hey teme how do you think you'll do?" Naruto asked Sauske under his breath while they watched some of the students go through the test with many of the fangirls in the class struggled to perform the ninjutsu and most failed miserably on the genjutsu portion.

"Hn really as if you even have to ask the real question is what extra jutsu should we do I mean Jiraiya basically stuffed us with jutsu." Sauske replied and a gleam entered his and Naruto's eyes at the mention of jutsu.

"I don't know I was thinking about the **Rasengan **but I'm not sure it seems predictable." Naruto said with a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"Why don't you do your **"katon: Rasengan**"I doubt anyone but you, I, Jiraiya, and Tsunade know about it. Plus it does an amazing amount of damage." Sauske suggested with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah I think I will do that so what jutsu are you going to do?" Naruto asked Sauske.

"I don't know I was just thinking about doing a **"Chidori" **it's a flashy destructive jutsu same as you but a more precise destructiveness rather than a huge ass mess your jutsu cause." Sauske replied after thinking for a second. (I forgot to mention but Kakashi taught them as well seeing as he was Minato's student)

"Eh that's ok and you're just jealous that you can't cause as much destruction as I can." Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

Sauske just shrugged his hair swinging loosely. He and Naruto had changed a lot in the past couple of years. Sauske looked a lot like Madara except he wore a white kimono with the top left open and black shorts with his sandals. He carried a sword across the bottom of his back and the sword lay parallel to the ground.

Naruto basically looked like his father but instead of all blonde hair he had black and blood red streaks going through his hair. Over the years girls had been constantly throwing themselves at the duo because of the clans they came from.

Sauske was centered mostly around ninjutsu and genjutsu while Naruto was focused more on ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. Because he had been raised by both Jiraiya and Tsunade his fighting style was a combination of his fathers speed and Tsunade's strength.

In fact the only other person in the village besides Tsunade herself that could match his strength was Sauske as Tsunade had taught him her strength techniques as well.

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka called as a girl walked past Naruto and Sauske and winked at them which caused both of them to shiver from memories of the girl stalking both of them.

They watched her struggle with the basic and simple of the ninjutsu and genjutsu and shook their heads at her attempts.

They waited in a relaxed silence while the rest of the names where called in there class.

"Sauske Uchiha" Iruka called.

Sauske stood up and walked to the front of the class. There were two pops as five kage bushin appeared beside him. And suddenly he was beside Iruka and one of the clones he had put there appeared where he was. And again he suddenly appeared as Itachi.

And he did this all with out any handsigns at all.

"Ok now genjutsu" Iruka said going through a few handsigns and placing the Uchiha under a high class genjutsu as he knew he and Naruto where very good at genjutsu.

Sauske broke it immediately and his Sharingan flared to life and Iruka suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness. All of his senses were gone. It took him a few minutes to calm down and break the genjutsu.

"Good job Sauske." Iruka said as the Uchiha started walking back to his seat.

He walked by his clones and killed all of them except one.

Iruka looked at him weirdly. "Just wait you'll see." Sauske said seeing the look.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki your up" Iruka called and suddenly the clone of Sauske's appeared next to the boy who stabbed it with a kunai. In front of the class stood the Yondaime and suddenly there was twenty exact copies of the Yondaime.

And in a giant puff of smoke Naruto stood in front of everyone by himself Iruka was shocked at the level the two boys were at they were way past chunnin level let alone gennin level.

He placed the same genjutsu on Naruto that he did on Sauske. It took naruto a few seconds to break it before making a few signs and Iruka was standing in the middle of the village. The only difference was that the village was burning and he looked up and saw the Kyubbi attacking and killing all the shinobi that stood in its way.

Iruka looked straight ahead and saw a younger version of himself. Iruka went cold as memories of the day ran through his head. And exactly as that day he saw his parents fighting.

The younger version of himself called out to them and when they turned around they screamed at him to run. By the time they turned around the Kyubbi reached down and ripped the two of them in half right in front of his eyes.

Iruka realized it was a genjutsu but he broke down and suddenly he found himself on his knees in front of the class tears streaming out of his eyes.

He looked up and Naruto had his hand on him showing that he broke the genjutsu. Iruka seeing this pulled himself together.

"Ok naruto do you want to do an extra jutsu for extra credit?" Iruka asked.

"Nah me and Sauske-teme are going to have to wait to go outside to do our extra jutsu and the ones we are going to do are slightly destructive" Naruto said causing Iruka and everyone to shiver in fear.

Iruka and everyone knew that when Naruto said they were slightly destructive they knew that their jutsu could level buildings.

"Ok then everyone outside for the next portions of the exam." Iruka said and everyone filed out onto the field in the back of the academy.

There was ten training post in a row and a platform for taijutsu spars.

"Ok then Naruto you and Sauske do your jutsu and we'll continue with the exam." Iruka said as everyone stepped far back from the two.

Naruto gestured for Sauske to go first. Nodding his head he flipped through three handsigns and gripped his hand as a ball of lighting formed in his hand causing a chirping sound to fill the clearing.

HE rushed at a tree at high speeds and bringing his hand back he roared out the name of his jutsu.

"**Chidori" **

And slammed his hand in to a tree and cut all the way through it causing the tree to fall.

He turned around and all the girls had hearts in their eyes while Iruka looked stunned.

"Ok Naruto your turn" Iruka called.

Naruto held out his hand and a **Rasengan **Instantly appeared in his hand. Everyone gasped seeing the Yondaime's prized jutsu.

Naruto started to concentrated and what looked like lava spilled into the sphere. As it did this it seemed to splash around in the ball while the outside of the **Rasengan **gained a red circle that surrounded the ball.

Naruto opened his eyes and rushed a tree. Pulling back his arm he roared same as Sauske calling out his jutsus name.

"**Katon: Rasengan" **

He slammed his hand into the tree and it exploded and caught on fire and it and six trees behind it was blasted apart as Naruto drilled through them while a fire immediately blazed into existence.

Naruto flipped through some handsigns and spat out some water bullets to put out the fire.

He turned around and everyone was stunned and it was deathly quiet.

Iruka managed to pull himself together quickest.

"Good job you two now will everyone line up for weapons skills.

Everything else went pretty boring and half the class passed though some of them passed barely.

Sauske walked out with their hitai-ates wrapped around their foreheads.

Waiting for them was Sauske's parents, Itatchi, and Tsunade and Jiraiya.

After a lot of congratulations it was decided that there was going to be a party at the Uchiha compound.

They partied long into the night with most of the adults getting completely trashed and woke up with hangovers the next day.

**Hey everyone this will be the last chapter for a while as im kind of losing interest in this story I might continue it but if anyone wants to finish it your welcome to just ask first.**


End file.
